


Nothing Stupid About It

by NewObsessed



Series: Reimagining Riverdale [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x09 kiss - mentioned, F/M, Jealousy, Kind of..., Missing Scene, One Shot, barchie, they finally talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewObsessed/pseuds/NewObsessed
Summary: A late night talk between Betty and Archie about recent events.Just a little (and I do mean little...) something I would have liked to see happen during 2x14.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Reimagining Riverdale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Nothing Stupid About It

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this even is... I just had one little moment in mind and it became this.
> 
> Could be a small missing scene from 2x14 I guess?

Betty tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to wake the other sleeping occupants of the house.

She had awoken with a scratchy throat and was in desperate need of some water. Leaving a lightly snoring but heavily sleeping Jughead, she carefully crept out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

Without turning on the lights, letting the brightness of the moon coming through the large kitchen window guide her path, she headed to the cupboards lining the walls. Quietly she opens each one until she finds where the glasses are kept and makes her way over to the sink, filling it with the much needed liquid.

Betty drains the glass quickly and places it in the sink before turning to go back upstairs. But she startles when she sees the shadow sitting quietly at the breakfast bar in the corner.

"Relax Betty, it's just me." Comes the soft voice of Archie Andrews.

Betty places her hand over her racing heart. "Jesus Arch." She whispers as she makes her way over to him. "What are you doing?"

Betty takes a seat next to him, able to see him better now that she's closer.

”Couldn't sleep." Archie shrugs. "What are you doing up and about?"

"Just needed some water." Betty answers.

"Yeah sounded like you had an eventful night." Archie comments. Betty just looks at him, confused.

"I heard you and Jughead making up." He continues.

Archie watches as the blush rises in Betty’s face, a pretty pink hue blooming in her cheeks.

”Oh God." Betty hides her face in her hands. Archie laughs as he pries her hands away.

"Don't worry about it Betty. If I heard you, I'm sure you heard - well..."

Betty just throws him a knowing look before quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, what's keeping you awake?"

"That stunt Veronica pulled at the hot tub." Archie sighs, hands curling into fists. Betty places a soft hand over his, flattening out his palm.

”It was just a kiss." Betty tells him. Archie nods, entwining their fingers like it’s normal.

"I know, but... it's dumb." He hesitates.

”If you felt it, then I'm sure it's not dumb." Betty smiles at him, encouraging him to tell her what's bothering him.

”It just made me so mad."

"I noticed." Betty nods, positive he's talking about being jealous of Veronica kissing someone else. Archie sighs.

"That's not the dumb part. I wasn't mad for _me_ , I was mad for _you_."

"Oh."

”I could see it was upsetting you. Jughead shouldn't have gone through with it."

Betty just shrugs. "Cheryl dropped a bombshell on them. If they thought it would make them feel better to do that, then so be it."

"But that's the thing, they didn't. Well Veronica didn't at least."

“What do you mean?" Betty questions.

"She already knew about the kiss. She's known for weeks."

Betty sucks in a breath.

"Why hasn't she said anything?”

Archie shakes his head. “She thinks it meant nothing. She says it was just a 'my life is in danger' kiss."

Betty sighs. "Jughead pretty much said the same thing. He says it was a 'Black Hood prompted kiss'".

"Was it?"

Betty stills at hearing Archie's simple question.

He continues. "I mean, yeah we were closing in on the Black Hood and our lives were probably about to be in danger, but..." he stops, not sure if he should finish that sentence.

"But they’re weren’t in that moment.” Betty does it for him.

Archie swallows heavily, squeezing her hand that’s in his.

”So why?" He hesitantly asks her.

Betty shakes her head, pulling her hand out of his grasp and standing up.

"It doesn't matter. Like Jughead implied, it was just a stupid kiss."

”You know that it wasn't." Archie says quietly.

”It doesn't matter what I know." Betty cries. "I'm going back to bed. Good night."

She heads back upstairs without looking back. Archie silently watches her leave, his head falling into his hands when she disappears from his sight.


End file.
